


Nightout|junhao

by Ashwritesficsnstuff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwritesficsnstuff/pseuds/Ashwritesficsnstuff
Summary: In which the performance unit go out for the evening and Jun gets just a ~little bit~ drunk. A sober Minghao tries to deal with him when he realises Jun is being a lot more clingy then usual.





	Nightout|junhao

Minghao's PoV:  
"See you later guys!" Hoshi shouts into the living room as he pushes Dino through the front door. Everyone replies telling us to have a good night. Earlier Hoshi suggested that he, Dino, Jun and I all go out for dinner together. Not being one to turn down someone paying for me I had agreed. We all stepped out onto the street and began walking to the restaurant. I was the only one who hadn't been there before, the others insisting it was best place in town. "It's so cold!" Complained a shivering Jun as he pushed himself into my side.  
"That's not my fault, idiot!" I joked, pushing him back harshly. He laughed as we continued to walk behind the others. Despite seeing each other every day, Jun and I hardly get a chance to talk one on one properly anything. We're usually so busy and when we're not we're always surrounded by other people. We continue chatting when I see a small shop with a bright light coming from it. I go to walk past it when Dino and Jun pull me back. "This is the one!"

Jun's PoV:  
We shuffle into the small building and take a seat at the bar. I squish between Dino and Minghao, watching the latter look around and take in the environment. I remember finding this place a while back with the others. We didn't really think anything of it but fell in love as soon as we stepped in.  
"Sungjae!" Hoshi and Dino cheer as the smiling bardtender walks over to us. Sungjae has run this place for 20 years so tends to be very friendly to his customers. He's a pretty cool guy to be honest.  
"Ahh boys how are you today?! I see you brought a new friend with you. What's you're name then?" He asks leaning towards Minghao, tapping his shoulder lightly. I see him tense up slightly, clearly a bit confused by what was going on. "Minghao" I reply for him, jabbing him in the side slightly and earning a well deserved death glare. Everyone laughs as we continue to talk to him for a while. Hoshi goes to order a drink when he's interrupted.  
"No no no all drinks are on the house tonight. I insist. It the least I could do for my favourite boys, and their new friend!" I looked at the others slightly shocked before thanking him profusely. Hoshi and Dino order their usual glass of makgeolli as I get two shots of soju. I can normally handle my drink pretty well and seen as it's on the house I might as well. I nod at Minghao, signalling him to order. "I don't really want to drink tonight. Can I just get a water and something to eat? I don't know what you guys do here." He slides over some money and waits for his food. We all look at him slightly shocked before turning to our drinks that had recently arrived.

Minghao's PoV:  
I watched as Jun quickly poured his two shots down his throat and the others quietly sipped on their drinks. It's not like I hadn't seen Jun drink before. We had gone out countless times before but tonight seemed different. Maybe because I had never seen him get drunk before without being in a similar state.

Conversation filled the air as we talked about anything and everything. Dino finished his glass with a slightly tipsy giggle as Jun ordered another shot. "Don't you think you've had enough? Do you even know how many you've had?" He shook his head before tipping it back. His face hit the table with a drunken, cheesy grin as a little bit of soju dripped down his chin. Oh god. This boy is a mess. I shoot a concerned look at the two behind him. Both seeing the state he's in they quickly stand up and try to pick him up from his chair.  
"Alright Sungjae we're going now! See you soon!" They laugh and wave, desperately trying to cover up their mild panic. I stand up slowly, getting out of the way as they pull at his shoulders.  
"NoOoOO! I want Minghao...bring him to me and I'll go home..." I almost choke on air as Hoshi and Dino burst into laughter. What did he just say? His voice was lower than usual, understandably more slurred. I bend down so my eyes meet his, his face still cemented to the table. I feel myself flying backwards as he collapses onto me, shouting something I can't quite understand. More laughter erupts from the others. "Come on!" I say hauling him up, putting one hand around his waist, using the other to hold his arm on my shoulders. We slowly but surely make our way out of the building and back onto the cold street. He shivers dramatically, nudging into me afterwards. Jesus Christ he's heavier then I thought he would be. I look at him quickly as I tell him to mind the step. I'm used to him being somewhat clingy but nothing like this. By now both his arms were loosely wrapped around my neck as he stared at me with an unfamiliar look plastered on his face, giggling at random points. "You take good care of me." Frozen. The same unfamiliar look.  
"Well what are friends for?" We continue to walk slowly, his eyes darting to every part of my face when I notice something. Did he really just bite his fucking lip? I try to block it out. He really is drunk. It replays in my mind as we reach the door.

Jun's PoV:  
What the hell was that? Sober me mentally punches myself in the face. Still latched onto him I watch as Hoshi opens the front door. Stairs. This should be interesting. Dino and Hoshi race each other up them as I attempt to walk up them myself. My knees buckle beneath me as I almost land on all fours, an arm catching me just in time. I look at the man standing over me and find my hands reaching out. "Stronger then I remember..." I murmur as I squeeze the arm that had just caught me. He doesn't reply, instead he looks at me with what is ether confusion or mild disgust as he drags me up. The thought of the second one is almost enough to sober me completely.  
"Jun really is in a state!"  
"Minghao, you need help there?" Woozi and Jeonghan say in a joking tone from the living room. I let out an involuntary grumble and pout, holding on to Minghao tighter. We move along the corridor to where the bedroom is as I protest. "You're going to bed okay?" Knowing it was more of a command then a question I flopped down only pulling off my shoes as Minghao got me a glass of water. I really did mean what I said earlier. He does take good care of me. Placing the cup beside me he looks me over one last time. "I'm gonna go now. Get some sleep. Yell if you need me okay?"  
He goes to sit up when I reach out my arms. If sober me mentally punched myself before, he's probably about to beat my head against a wall.

Minghao's Pov:  
"Minghao~" before I really know what's going on I feel myself being pulled down towards Jun's face. He brings our lips together and kisses me gently. What the hell is going on? My body figures out before my brain as I kiss him back. His hands stroke along my neck before moving down my back. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?! After a few moments we break catching our breaths, his hands now firmly on my face. That same look. This time I stare back, allowing myself to enjoy the slight glint in his eyes.  
"Don't leave. I'll always need you."

Jun's PoV:  
I turn over in my bed to see an extra pillow next to me and the covers slightly pushed back. What the hell happened last night? Why did I kiss him? WHY DID HE KISS ME BACK?! I knew exactly what I wanted the answers to be but had low hopes. I was drunk, I probably remembered it wrong anyway.I stood up slowly, holding my thumping head as I walked down the corridor to the living room. It was still early so no one was up except Joshua in the kitchen. I walked into the room to find Minghao sitting on the couch. This is the moment. Tell him the truth but only if he wants it. I sat down next to him and opened my mouth to speak.  
"I don't want this to be awkward. Just say if you meant what you said last night. Did any of that mean anything?Tell me. I'm ready for it."

Minghao's PoV:  
My heart raced as I waited for him to respond. He probably didn't. People do stupid stuff when their drunk. I mean I've done some questionable things myself but I can't help but hope that it was something he wanted to do. Not something he regrets. "I understand if you hate me or you're grossed out by it but, " my heart drops as I feel what's coming. "I did. All of it. " Words try to escape my mouth but none do. I sit there for a moment, stunned. Jun. Wen Junhui. Not noticing how long I must of been frozen for, he goes to walk away, tears in his eyes. Quick. Getting up I grab him by the waist like I did last night and pull him into me, our faces centimetres apart. "So did I." And the gap between us slowly closes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written at like two am but I hope you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
